The Unthinkable
by watching every sunset
Summary: The Sonic crew are chaos controlled into the Thunderclan camp. Chaos ensues that one could only imagine. That's right. It was just waiting to be written.


**A…. A…. Sonic and Warriors collab? What could go wrong. Everything, that's what. Expect random crap from this oneshot wrote out of pure boredom at half eleven at night….**

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And they were transported into a clearing surrounded by a load of cats. But these cats weren't like Blaze or Big. Oh no. These cats were not mobian. But they could somehow speak…

"Shadow. WHAT THE HELL. WHERE ARE WE?" Amy screamed.

"KIN!" squealed Ivypaw, throwing herself onto Blaze, who instantly burned her fur off.

"Hey look Shadow! It's another emo! Why not go sit with him?" Rouge exclaimed to her friend.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT EMO, I AM JUST EMOTIONALLY TROUBLED! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY FRIEND!" Then he ran off sobbing to Jayfeather's emo corner, which was currently occupied by only Jayfeather.

"OHEMGEEZ ARE YOU MATES?" Cloudtail asked a rather confused looking Espio and Amy.

"NO! I HAVE ONLY FEELINGS FOR SONNIKKU. SONNIKKU!" She squealed, launching herself at the Blue Blur, only to be sidestepped and land hugging Firestar to death.

"I LOVE YOU!" She cried, hugging the cat who let out a surprised yowl. Sandstorm randomly appeared.

"YOUR CHEATING! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She ran into the corner and started sobbing whilst eating comfort waffles. Rouge walked next to her, putting her arm round the cat in a comforting way.

"Sandstorm I-" Firestar tried to explain himself, but was silence with a death glare from Rouge and Amy crushing his wind pipe.

"Let it all out honey…"

"WAAAAFFFLLLEEESSSS!" Screamed Dovepaw, only to start hula dancing. Brambleclaw then threw baked beans on her, before joining.

Cloudtail turned back to Espio as Brightheart walked up to the chameleon.

"I think you should control you're daughter…"

She gestured with one paw to where Charmy was buzzing around in circles, holding Squirrelflight under one arm and Leafpool under the other.

"PRETTY KITTIES! PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY KITTIES!"

"CHARMY. GET BACK 'ERE!" Vector ran up to the bee, only to be hit with a saucepan by Tigerstar, (who had materialized from the ground) and knocked out cold.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" The tom yowled in happiness.

"BET I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!" Lionblaze looked up to Omega.

"NEGATIVE, YOUNG FELINE. ENGAGING IN COMBAT IMMEDIATELY." The two then started an all out fight to the death.

Meanwhile the Babylon Rogues were enjoying a cream tea with Cream, Graystripe and Ashfur, who was suddenly alive again.

"Mmm, delicious" Stated Jet in an old English accent.

"Quite right old bean." Replied Ashfur.

Hollyleaf looked up at Sonic.

"Well, hello there. I'm Sonic! Whats your name?" He asked enthusiastically, only to be surprised by the answer.

"RESPECT THE WARRIOR CODE!"

"The warrior… What now?"

"RAAAA! RESPECT. THE. WARRIOR. CODE!"

She leaped on the hedgehog.

"RESPECT. RESPECT. CODE. WARRIOR. WARRIOR. CODE. WARRIOR. MICE. CODE. WARRIOR"

She started to shake the perplexed hedgehog, whilst still screaming in his face.

"FROGGIES! SO MANY FROGGIES!" Big screeched, grabbing Whitewing in one hand and Silver in the other.

"LET ME GO BIG. YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"FRRROOOGGGGYYYY!" He shook the two whilst dancing the can can.

Knuckles lay on the ground in front of Cherrykit, Molekit, and a pack of cards looking exasperated.

"What's wrong?" Cinderheat asked kindly.

"They- they conned me out of all my money… And my Master Emerald.." He looked like he was about to cry.

"But their only kits…"

"Yeah. He never was the brightest of the bunch…" Shadow called from where he was sitting in Jayfeather's emo corner with Jayfeather and a stick.

"SHUT UP EMO"

"I AM NOT AN EMO!" He sobbed, throwing out his arms and accidently knocking over the stick. Jayfeather turned his face towards the hedgehog.

"You. Hurt. My. Stick."

"And?"

"You. Must. PAY!"

"What're you gonna do? Your blind- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow let out a girlish scream as Jayfeather proceeded to claw him to pieces.

Looking over the remnants of the 'crew', Tails sighed and face palmed.

"I really need to get some new friends…"

"I know exactly what you mean" Dustpelt replied, looking up at him.

**Done. Well that was… Interesting. Yeah. And that is why they will never bring the Sonic characters into the Warriors books… Review if you feel the need. Oh wells, hope you enjoyed it anyways xP. **


End file.
